Mary's Song
by Queen Prophecy
Summary: Sinopse: Havíamos crescido juntos, nossos pais se conheciam a muito tempo. Éramos vizinhos na verdade brincávamos juntos todos os dias depois da aula, corríamos pelo quintal, sujávamos e nossos pais depois nos dava uma bela de uma bronca, era divertido a


**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Sinopse: Havíamos crescido juntos, nossos pais se conheciam a muito tempo. Éramos vizinhos na verdade brincávamos juntos todos os dias depois da aula, corríamos pelo quintal, sujávamos e nossos pais depois nos dava uma bela de uma bronca, era divertido aquele tempo

[song-fic]Mary's Song

Havíamos crescido juntos, nossos pais se conheciam a muito tempo. Éramos vizinhos na verdade brincávamos juntos todos os dias depois da aula, corríamos pelo quintal, sujávamos e nossos pais depois nos dava uma bela de uma bronca, era divertido aquele tempo. Nossos pais sempre que nos olhavam brincando juntos de qualquer coisa viravam e diziam que iríamos nos apaixonar e casar, eu olhava para ele com brilho nos olhos mais nunca desconfiaria que nossos pais estavam tão, mais tão certo a respeito de se apaixonar.

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine**__**  
><strong>__**I looked at you like the stars that shined**__**  
><strong>__**In the sky, the pretty lights**__**  
><strong>__**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**__**  
><strong>__**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**__**  
><strong>__**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**__****_

  
><em><strong>Ela disse, eu tinha sete anos e você tinha nove<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Eu olhei pra você como as estrelas que brilhavam**__**  
><strong>__**No céu, as lindas luzes**__**  
><strong>__**E nossos pais costumavam brincar sobre nós dois**__**  
><strong>__**Crescendo e se apaixonando e nossas mães sorriam**__**  
><strong>__**E giravam seus olhos e diziam oh meu, meu, meu**__****_

Amávamos brincar na casa da árvore que nossos pais juntos haviam construído para nós dois brincarmos, era perfeita. Todos tinham mania de dizer que ele iria me bater, por ser mais alto e mais velho do que eu, mas eu nunca acreditei sabia que ele nunca seria capaz de encostar um dedo em mim, conforme crescíamos as brincadeiras evoluíam, estávamos correndo e eu o desafiei a me beijar, aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que eu tanto gostava de olhar, me fitou e aproximou-se para me beijar e eu corri, era apenas uma brincadeira de duas crianças.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**__**  
><strong>__**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**__**  
><strong>__**You never did, you never did**__**  
><strong>__**Take me back when our world was one block wide**__**  
><strong>__**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**__**  
><strong>__**Just two kids, you and I...**__**  
><strong>__**Oh my my my my**__****_

_**Leve-me de volta para a casa-da-árvore no quintal**__**  
><strong>__**Diziam que você ia me bater, você era maior que eu**__**  
><strong>__**Você nunca bateu, você nunca bateu**__**  
><strong>__**Leve-me de volta para quando o mundo era apenas uma quadra**__**  
><strong>__**Eu te desafiei a me beijar e corri quando você tentou**__**  
><strong>__**Apenas duas crianças, eu e você...**__**  
><strong>__**Oh meu meu meu meu**__****_

Um dia percebi que as brincadeiras diminuíram, havíamos crescido agora não éramos mais crianças com brincadeiras inocentes correndo um atrás do outro, éramos um garoto e uma garota, nossos pais continuavam a brincar sobre nós, mas nunca acreditavam que era possível acontecer. Seus olhos quando me via chegar da escola brilhavam e ele logo vinha me abraçar, sentia me segura com seu abraço, e mal sabia que já estava apaixonada por ele há muito tempo.

_**I was sixteen when suddenly**__**  
><strong>__**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**__**  
><strong>__**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**__**  
><strong>__**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**__**  
><strong>__**They never believed we'd really fall in love**__**  
><strong>__**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**__**  
><strong>__**And said oh my my my...**__**  
><strong>_

_**Eu tinha 16 quando de repente**__**  
><strong>__**Eu não era mais aquela garotinha que você costumava ver**__**  
><strong>__**Mas seu olhos ainda brilhavam como lindas luzes**__**  
><strong>__**E nossos pais costumavam brincar sobre nós dois**__**  
><strong>__**Eles nunca acreditaram que nós realmente poderiamos nos apaixonar**__**  
><strong>__**E nossas mães sorriam e giravam seus olhos**__**  
><strong>__**E diziam oh meu meu meu...**__**  
><strong>_

Sentamos na frente de casa e começamos a relembrar o que fazíamos quando crianças e deixávamos nossos pais loucos com nossas inocentes brincadeiras, riamos de nossa infância, pulávamos no riacho, sujávamos, corríamos e nos escondíamos.

Estava dirigindo a sua caminhonete não nos falávamos no caminho de volta, brigamos por causa da garota que havia dado em cima dele, estava morrendo de ciúmes só ele que não percebia.

- Harry, ela deu em cima de você descaradamente e você simplesmente embarcou na dela – indignei-me

- não embarquei na de ninguém Hermione – revirou os olhos enquanto continuava de olho na estrada.

- que droga Harry, se queria por que não ficou com ela logo de uma vez? – indaguei furiosa, estava com ciúmes e ele não enxergava aquilo me deixava pior.

Ele olhou para mim rapidamente e quando olhei para janela percebi que estávamos na frente de casa, sabia que ele iria dizer algo, mas antes que acontecesse sai da caminhonete e entrei em casa batendo a porta em sua cara, deitei na minha cama e chorei de raiva, percebi que estava apaixonada por meu melhor amigo. Fitei o teto a noite toda não conseguiria dormir sem meu beijo de boa noite.

Levantei da cama cedo, e abri a porta e foi quando vi sua caminhonete parada na frente de casa meu coração acelerou, fui até ela e bati na janela e ele a abriu estava dormindo ou cochilando me esperando para conversarmos.

- Hermione me desculpe – pediu abrindo a porta do carro – não queria que você pensasse que eu dei bola pra ela.

- tudo bem – sorri – me desculpe você. – ele sorriu e os olhos verdes brilharam novamente.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up Two A.M. riding in **_

_**your truck and all I need is you next to me Take me back to the**_

_**time we had our very first fight The slamming of doors instead of **_

_**kissing goodnight**_

_**You stayed outside til the morning light**__**  
><strong>__**Oh my my my my**__**  
><strong>_

_**Leve-me de volta ao leito do riacho que nós pulavamos**__**  
><strong>__**Duas da manhã dirigindo na sua caminhonete tudo que eu **_

_**preciso é você perto de mim leve-me de volta para a hora que nós **_

_**tivemos nossa primeira briga o bater de portas ao invés de um **_

_**beijo de boa noite você ficou do lado de fora até amanhecer**__**  
><strong>__**Oh meu meu meu meu**__**  
><strong>_  
>Dias se passaram e nós quase não nos víamos por causa da escola, sentia imensa saudades dele, do seu abraço, do seu beijo no rosto, das conversas fora de hora, e também do brilho que encontrava em seu olhar quando me via.<p>

Eu o vi estacionar na frente de sua casa mais ele não me viu, pensei que ele primeiro iria falar com seus pais, mas não ele veio até minha casa e apertou a campainha atendi e ele me abraçou fortemente e sussurrou " estava com tantas saudades,carinho" adorava quando ele me chamava assim, retribui o abraço e sussurrei de volta " também estava, não suma mais ok" ele somente riu e segurou meu rosto, senti sua respiração quente perto da minha, e nossos lábios se tocaram levemente, enlacei seu pescoço e aprofundei o beijo, nosso primeiro beijo.

Dois anos se passaram e estávamos novamente no nosso lugar preferido, sentados conversando quando ele olhou para mim e se ajoelhou e então disse – Hermione, meu amor aceita casar comigo?

Eu o olhei surpresa e meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas e pulei em cima dele o fazendo cair comigo por cima dele e disse – sim sim sim.

_**A few years had gone and come around**__**  
><strong>__**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**__**  
><strong>_

_**Alguns anos e nós estavamos de volta**__**  
><strong>__**Nós estavamos sentados no nosso local favorito da cidade**__**  
><strong>__**E você olhou pra mim, se abaixou em um joelho**__**  
><strong>_

A igreja estava perfeita todos os convidados, olhavam e emocionavam-se com nossa historia de amor, o padre dizia as palavras, mas não estava prestando devida atenção, pois olhava para meu amor que dali a uns minutos seria meu marido, meu melhor amigo. Ele perguntou aquela pergunta de sempre e dissemos aceito, então nos beijamos e saímos em direção à porta todos aplaudiam enquanto saiamos sorrindo de mãos dadas. Agora éramos um só, e viveríamos para muitos anos juntos e criaríamos nossos filhos no alpendre de nossa casa.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**__**  
><strong>__**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**__**  
><strong>__**You said I do and I did too**__**  
><strong>__**Take me home where we met so many years before**__**  
><strong>__**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**__**  
><strong>__**After all this time, you and I**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Leve-me de volta para a hora que nós andamos pelo corredor da Igreja<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Nossa cidade inteira veio e nossas mães choraram**__**  
><strong>__**Você disse: Eu aceito. E eu também disse**__**  
><strong>__**Leve-me pra casa onde nós nos conhecemos tantos anos atrás**__**  
><strong>__**Nós criaremos nossos bebês no alpendre da frente**__**  
><strong>__**Depois de todo esse tempo, eu e você**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**__**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**__**  
><strong>__**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**__**  
><strong>__**In the sky, oh my my my..**__**  
><strong>_

_**Eu estarei com 87 anos; você terá 89**__**  
><strong>__**Eu ainda olharei pra você como as estrelas que brilham**__**  
><strong>__**no céu, Oh meu meu meu...**__**  
><strong>_

N/A: então essa song quis fazê-la desde do primeiro momento que a ouvi ela é da Taylor Swift *-* muito linda a música, espero que tenham gostado e reviews são de graça (:


End file.
